the_second_coming_of_gluttonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Flonecia Lusignan La Rothschear
Flonecia Lusignan La Rothschear, otherwise known as Flone or the Ghost Saintess, is the vengeful spirit of the last-born daughter of the Rothschear family. She was originally buried alive against her will in the tomb of her husband located in the Forest of Denial before returning as a revenant due to the accumulation of her resentment. However due to a spell cast by a Magician, had her soul bound to the tomb before being freed by Seol Jihu. She currently resides in the Temperance fragment of the Seven Virtues on Seol's person. Appearance "She was truly a beautiful girl. From her well-defined facial features to her simple expression, she exuded a strange, inexplicable charm. The same went for the small hands that were gently placed on her belly, the white skin that was hard to tell apart from the spotless white clothing she was wearing, and the silver, moonlit hair that flowed down like a waterfall. ... Flone had very faint black pupils that made her look as if she had white eyes. Perhaps because of the light of the bead, they gave off a mystical air." — Chapter 136 Personality History Several centuries ago, Flone was politically arranged to marry the only son of noble family that once resided somewhere in what is now known as the Forest of Denial. However her fiancé was suddenly struck by a deadly illness. As a result of this, the wedding ceremony was rushed ahead to ensure the birth of a new heir, but just as the ceremony was concluded, the then husband passed away. Following this, in written history, it was said that Flone volunteered to follow after her husband to the grave. The Empire, applauding her desire to maintain her chastity and integrity, canonized her as a saintess so to serve as a example to others. In reality, documented in the unofficial records, Flone refused to be entombed. However the noble family of the deceased husband utilized oppressive means to bury her alive and her violently resisting, hurling curses and insults filled with her resentment and hatred until until she was placed into the casket. Three months later, a renowned sage of the Empire who also happened to be a Magician, visited the forest at the behest of the two families and cast a unique, defensive magic that caused any intelligent lifeform that entered the forest to suddenly start to violently denying the existence of something. In this case, it was Flone's unending resentment, as to ensure she could never escape the tomb and obtain revenge. However, even as several centuries past, Flone's resentment never faded in the slightest until an expedition consisting of Samuel's team, Carpe Diem, Ian Denzel and Seol arrived. Due to Seol's Nine Eyes alerting him to the severe danger that the tomb could pose to them, in attempt to warn them of the potential danger, reasoned with the group and proved the authenticity of his concerns by interacting with the resentment festering in the tomb through the Quill of Flowing Consciousness that he obtained in the Tutorial. Powers & Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Paradise